Broken Love
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: One shot 'walkin' fic Wufei breaks up with Duo. Too bad he's the one in tears.


Disclaimers: Wuffy-chan ((ahem actually Wufei)) isn't mine, nor is Duo or Heero... or Gundam Wing at all. I wish it were mine! Cries O well... The plot, however, if there is one, is mine. Well, the nickname wuffy/wuffy-chan is mine, tho I'm sure I'm not the first!  
  
Warnings: shonen-ai, implied lemon, light lime, language, angst, emo, cliffhanger ((BWAHAHA!))... Ummm, anything else? Slight PWPish, fluff  
  
The two boys stared at one another resolutely, each holding firmly their ground. Onyx eyes reflected amethyst, and amethyst reflected onyx. Determination shone in amethyst, despair in onyx.  
  
"I can't do this anymore Duo," Wufei said. His voice was strong, but Duo could see in his face the regret Wufei felt, the hopelessness. And even his voice shook with depressing undertones, though only one who knew him well, like Duo, would ever pick up on them.  
  
A determined scowl set in place, Duo replied, "Why not? You didn't have a problem last night, or the one before!"  
  
Wufei colored, looking away briefly before again focusing on Duo. "I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being used. I know you don't really love me, certainly not anymore. And you keep avoiding me, lying, making excuses to be away. I suppose to you I'm just good for a quick fuck, huh?" Wufei said angrily, tears stinging his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, not in front of Duo.  
  
Duo looked menacingly at Wufei, and then quite suddenly crossed the distance between them and grabbed Wufei's face none too gently. "You really think that? How dare you! You know Shinigami never lies! I never lied to you, and I haven't been avoiding you, its just things don't always work out! I thought you, of all people, understood that!"  
  
Wufei closed his eyes from Duo's anger, trembling slightly and letting much of his weight rest in Duo's hands. "No, of course not, I understand."  
  
Duo sighed. "Then what is the matter?" he released Wufei, stepping back again.  
  
Wufei looked at him and said in quavering tones, "When was the last time you did anything for me? When last did you do something special, just because you loved me? You used to do stuff all the time, just little things: little surprises. I know you can't do that all the time, but just every now and then... just so I know you love me outside of bed."  
  
Duo thought back, but indeed, he couldn't remember having done any of the little things he did before in some time. He let his eyes fall shut a long moment before opening them again and taking a long look at Wufei, who was obviously fighting tears, though he'd never admit it to himself how clear it was. "Is that really what it seems like? Does it really feel like I've been neglecting you, like I don't care?" Duo asked. A hesitant nod caused a sigh of exasperation. Again, Duo came forward, taking Wufei much more gently in his arms. "I swear to you I'm not just toying with you. I love you, Wufei." He whispered.  
  
Wufei turned his face away, looking downwards. He stood limp in Duo's arms, not wanting to give in to the surge of need he felt, the desire to return the embrace and let the tears fall to Duo's shoulders. He refused to give in so easily.  
  
"Wufei... You know Shinigami never lies," was the continued soft whisper, and a hand gripped his chin softly, turning it slowly, tenderly, back to face Duo. Duo looked down at Wufei's sorrowed face and fought a shudder. Those deep ebon eyes shown desperation and reluctance, the delicate lips trembling with effort, the lines of the Wufei's face drawn in his loss, as he tried to reason how best to act now. Duo carefully placed his mouth on Wufei's, caressing the soft flesh of his cheek with the hand once restraining Wufei's chin.  
  
Wufei felt himself begin to surrender to Duo's saccharine lips on his, but then he pulled away, taking two steps back rapidly. "No..." he said softly. "I don't want this anymore... Go find someone else. God knows Heero wants you..." He turned and walked away.  
  
Duo stood, staring where Wufei once was. What next?  
  
Fini  
  
Oooh, cliffhanger! Bwhahaha! What next indeed! This may well be all there is to this. If I get reviews encouraging me Ahem! to continue it though, I might.  
  
Duo: Why did you make it sound like I used poor Wuffy-chan?!  
  
Wufei: You can't make me leave him! I don't want to break up with Duo! Clings desperately to Duo  
  
Duo: returning Wufei's embrace Yeah! I love my little Wuffy-chan; you can't break us up!  
  
Gentiamarra: holding a whip Hehe, you guys are my lil boy toys; I can do whatever I want with you!  
  
Duo and Wufei: stare back in abject terror 


End file.
